


The Last of the Youthful Vulgarities

by ladygray99



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-06
Updated: 2010-02-06
Packaged: 2017-10-07 01:35:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,581
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/59976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladygray99/pseuds/ladygray99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Buffy is dead. Giles, Xander and Willow get drunk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Last of the Youthful Vulgarities

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Pre-fic Character death. Cannon to season 7. Slash and Het content. Rough sex.  
> Notes: Ok, another one from the archives. This is PWP that was written ages ago to pass the time at work. Seriously it has no redeeming value what so ever. It's pure pr0n and possibly the worst thing I've ever written.

Giles had once walked with pride. He’d been the only Watcher in history to get his Slayer out of the job alive, alright technically he’d failed twice on that account but Buffy had been alive and well when she announced her retirement. They had talked long into the night about it. She was making plans. She wanted kids, a house, maybe in England or near Florence. She wanted to take up gardening and maybe go to a cooking school for a summer. 

There are reasons there are no old slayers. It had been a big, big bad. Not like the First but a close second. They had lost more slayers than anyone cared to count. Buffy hadn’t gone quick. She lingered long enough that there was hope the slayer healing would be of some good. They had pulled her out of the hole her hands still pressed to Kennedy’s ragged wounds, though she had bleed out an hour before. 

“It’s ok.” He remembers Willow saying “I can fix it, I can fix it.” Buffy grabbed Willow by the throat with the last of her strength.

“I earned this, _we_ earned this.” Everyone knew what Buffy meant. No matter how strong a witch Willow was now there would be no resurrection of friends or lovers from the grave. 

Vi had taken charge while Faith lay in a coma for a week. No one had argued with her as she arranged funerals and patrols. While it was never official, Sunnydale slayers had rank among the other. The funerals were at noon and the Bishop of Rome blessed the site. Nothing dark would ever walk upon those graves. 

That’s when Giles started drinking. He held it together ‘till the grass was tapped down over the graves. It must have been two weeks ago, maybe three. He was loosing time, loosing grip and he wasn’t the only one. 

Xander had gone through the bottles at a steady pace, not nearly as fast as Giles, but then Giles had practice. Willow hadn’t done any magic and that was driving her mad almost as fast as the booze was destroying Giles. It would spark off her like static electricity but she wouldn’t even ground the excess. It was just building up born of anger and grief. Giles couldn’t decide if he wanted to be next to her or on the other side of the planet when she finally blew. 

~

It couldn’t have been past midnight and Giles was in his angry drunk mode as he paced around his room. ‘_Go out_.’ he could hear Ripper in his head ‘_Start a fight, take a beating, something, anything!_’ 

There was a knock at his door.

“Fuckin’ ‘el, who the fuck is it!?”

Xander tensed up on the other side of the door. He had gone looking for Giles but accidentally found Ripper instead. He gently pushed open the door. 

“Well fuck,” Giles drained a glass “Wot you want?” Xander held up an empty he’d brought as a cover.

“Out. Vi locked up the cellar.”

“Bitch. ‘ere.” He tossed a bottle of strait vodka at Xander. When he fumbled the catch he was glad the stuff was so cheep it came in a plastic bottle. 

“Thanks G-man.” Giles snorted. Xander hovered around the door. 

“Well, you comin’ or stayin’?” Xander accepted the half-assed invitation. He hadn’t wanted to drink alone tonight and thought that he a Giles could quietly drink away their sorrows. There was a time he would have been angry to see Giles drink to excess reminding him too much of his father. Now he didn’t care. 

“Thanks.” Xander found a chair and a glass and set about watching Giles bounce off the walls. The Ripper energy was contagious and soon Xander found himself getting up and wandering around every couple of minutes ‘till he finally found himself sitting on Giles’ bed. Where he promptly lay back and fell asleep. 

“Tosser.” Giles mumbled into his drink, but was already feeling himself begin to mellow. He sat down next to Xander and gave him a shake. He got little more than a mumble in reply.

“That won’t do much.” Giles twisted to the voice. Willow had let herself in and was leaning against the door. An empty tequila bottle dangled between her fingers. Where she got tequila in Rome was anyone’s guess. “Vi locked the cellar. Bitch.” Ripper gave a laugh. Willow stumbled across the room and sat down on the other side of Giles. She looked the watcher dead in the eye. “I hate everyone.” 

“I know the feelin’ luv.” Willow laughed.

“You shouldn’t talk like that. Makes you sound like William which is ten levels of wrong.” It took Giles a moment to realize she was talking about Spike. Willow leaned into Giles and for a brief second looked like the little girl he first met all those years ago in Sunnydale, then her look darkened and he remembered to ticking time bomb she really was. He was surprised her eyes weren’t already black. 

“You should find a bed luv.” Willow gave a dirty smile that put Giles quickly off guard. 

“You should’ve suggested that when I was seventeen.” Ripper gave a low growl while Giles merely prayed he wouldn’t remember anything in the morning. “I like this bed.” Willow continued. “It’s big and smells like books.” Willow leaned back and was quickly as unconscious as Xander. 

“Well fuck.”

~

Giles wasn’t really asleep though he couldn’t qualify as awake either. He was aware of his surroundings but for the last two hours they had been blended with scotch induced nightmares. Next to him Xander seemed to be in a similar state. Every minute or so he would twitch or cry out softly. He had in the course of events managed to work himself nose to nose with the ex-watcher. 

With a sharp kick of a leg Xander’s one eye flew open. He blinked a few times and looked at Giles. While Giles knew he was still drunk to some extent, in Xander’s he could see the most unfortunate sobriety. Tears ran from that one brown eyes, but Xander didn’t seem to notice. He didn’t try to blink them away; there was no hitch in his breath. Ripper wanted to know what those tears tasted like. 

Without even thinking his tongue darted out and captured a hot tear from Xander’s cheek. Now Xander’s breath did have a hitch. He closed his eyes squeezing out unshed tears. Ripper captured every one with long wet strokes like a cat. They tasted of grief and rage and desperation. Xander’s breath came more ragged as Giles felt his become steady. 

With the slightest of moves Xander felt himself rolled onto his back and pinned there by another person. He opened his eyes and didn’t see Giles. Not the tweed clad Giles he knew, or even the funny drunk Giles that crawled out of the bottle now and again. This was Ripper, dangerous, fluid, this was the fire that he’d been playing with for years without ever really knowing. Xander quickly cast a look around. Willow was no more than an arm lengths away asleep and drooling slightly. He wasn’t sure how or when she got there but it added a greater surrealism to the whole thing. 

Xander took a deep steadying breath and looked into the abyss of Giles gray-blue eyes. The abyss looked back, looked in him, through him, saw every sin, ever crime, all the guilt, anger but no fear. No fear. The kiss was rough and Xander knew he was the passive party in it. It was a kiss to stake claim and mark. His arms were pinned easily above his head with one hand as Ripper ground into him. Xander whimpered as his rough jeans were rubbed against his cock. Teeth nipped hard along his throat and collarbone. After years of fighting vampires he knew he shouldn’t be enjoying that feeling as much as he was. 

“Please.” The word barely slipped from his lips. The assault on his neck stopped.

“Please wot? Stop?” Xander shook his head.

“Please.” Ripper could hear the desperation in the boy’s voice. Knew exactly what he was begging for even if it was never said. Xander felt his arms released and his button up shirt practically torn off him. He heard a button ping off the bedside lamp. His jeans made it to his ankles but no further, left there like shackles. 

Giles was quickly naked. He hadn’t been in more than a t-shirt and trousers to begin with. The light from the street lamp outside was minimal but it was enough for each man to quickly catalogue the visible scars on the other. And in Giles case a couple of tattoos, souvenirs of a miss spent youth having one last night out. He wasn’t sure what caused him to drag his eyes away but he turned his head to see Willow wide awake. Her eyes weren’t black but her grin was feral and her roots looked dark, but that could have been the light. 

“Don’t let me interrupt boys. Pretend I’m not even here.” Xander grew slightly wary at the combined laughter of his best friend and former librarian but before he could wrap his head around this exhibitionist turn of events he felt his arms dragged above his head once again and a good sized cock pressed to his lips. He didn’t bother to protest, or even crack a joke, just opened his mouth and took in what he could. 

Ripper let out a purr of approval. It wasn’t the best blowjob by a long shot but the situation was what made it something special. He felt the boy gag as he thrust himself in with little care.

Xander though he might blackout before the cock was pulled from his lips. The hands that had held his wrists now kneaded his balls roughly. He felt himself arch off the bed and he cried out as teeth attacked a nipple. 

“You can hurt him Ripper.” He heard Willow say in a sing song voice. “It’s what he wants, what he needs.” Xander yelped as a hard slap came to the inside of his thigh. “It’s what he came here for.” Xander looked to Willow who was crackling with magic, surrounded by an unnatural glow. 

“I think I can manage that.” Xander’s head whipped around. The words had been articulate, cultured; it had been Giles saying them. Strong hands flipped him on his front then hulled him to his knees. He heard someone spit and barely moistened fingers probing at his ass. The two fingers that dived in and stretched made him want to cry out. He bit his lip and held back a moan. Willow was right, he wanted the pain, the punishment. A thumb joined the fingers and he thought he would be torn apart. More spit and he let out a scream. 

Giles took note of the scream as pushed into the tightest ass he’d ever encountered. When he was all the way in up to the balls he stopped and listened for a moment to the wracking sobs of Xander Harris. A little shift of the knees and he had his hand on the young mans cock. Ethan’s only saving grace had been that he always gave reach arounds but Giles didn’t have the patience to put a lot of effort into this one. 

Xander felt Giles pull out a little and push in again. It hurt nearly as much the second time but he didn’t have it in him to scream again. Giles found a rhythm and after a few minutes it started to feel good. The burn that had been nothing but pain was now warm and began to spread. 

Giles felt the boy clench around him and cum with a shutter that blended in with the sobs. He took the cum in his hand and rubbed it into his half withdraw cock. After that his rhythm was fast and ragged and he came harder than he had in a long time. He collapsed on top of Xander and lay there for a few minutes until he remembered Xander probably needed to breathe. 

~

The shower was hot and washed away the evidence of his crimes. It also drove out any imagined trace of drunkenness left. He formed a plan. He would go out there. Make sure Xander was ok. Then go down stairs, sleep on the couch, and spend tomorrow apologizing. 

Giles recited the plan in his head as he dried off and wrapped a towel around him. He would have preferred to get dressed but all his closes were in the other room.

“You are Rupert Giles, intelligent, responsible, respectable, and a figure of authority.” He recited to himself. He stepped out of the bathroom and looked to the bed. “Oh bugger.” 

Xander appeared to be asleep but Willow was awake, head tossed back, magic sparking, and a hand under her skirts. The smell of sex was enough to bring him up short but the site of Willow flushed, hard nipples straining against a thin shirt, her hands doing naughty things made Ripper want to play. 

He dropped his towel took five long steps across the room and pulled Willows hand from between her legs. Startled she locked eyes with his. 

“Hello Ripper.”

“Hello Red.” 

Willow watched as her former high school librarian licked her juices from her fingers. “Shall I get you some more?”

“That’s all right luv. Think I’ll just go to the source.” 

Willow knew it had been a very long time since she’d been eaten out by a man but she found herself more than willing to go there tonight. She needed some sort of release besides her own hand, and why should Xander have all the fun. Giles griped her thighs hard enough to bruise, as he sucked her clit hard, teasing it with his teeth. 

The first orgasm rolled over her hard and lit up the room. Xander had been awake for a bit but had been determined not to watch. When light filled the room and magic washed over him like a warm silken wave he wanted to know what was going on. 

Giles was not about to let all that spare magic go to waste. It was thick and dirty, a combination of anger, grief, guilt, and lust. It tasted so very good. Like strawberries a little past ripe left in the sun to darken. He worked a couple of fingers in looking for just the right spot never letting up on her clit. 

The second and third orgasm came hard on each other. Xander found for a moment he could feel what was happening. He could feel Giles tongue on places he didn’t have and taste Willow on his lips. He was certainly hard again. 

When Giles emerged from under Willows skirt even Xander could see him shimmer with borrowed power. Willow stretched on the bed her legs still spread. 

“How do I taste?”

“Strawberries.” Xander watched in disbelief as a very naked Giles crawled up Willow his knees spreading her legs even wider. “Here, taste.” He scraped the juices from his face and put is fingers to Willows lips. Giles let out a moan as she licked them clean. He then leaned in and licked her neck. “There’s something I’ve wanted to show you for so long.” His other hand squeezed at her breast. “Since the first day you tasted magic. Let the power run through that young, tight, virgin body of yours, wanted to throw you across the library table, something just for you.” 

“Show me.” 

Giles put his had just below her ribs. “This.” Giles grabbed a finger of energy from her core, pulled in into himself, and sent one back out. Willow arched off the bed. Pure magic was running through her in a feedback loop. Giles fed lust into the loop which sent Willow shaking with desperate need. 

“Oh. Wow. We should have done this in the library.” Giles gave an evil smile and went back to working a nipple with his teeth.

Xander could actually see the magic arc between them. It shifted colours from purple to red. 

Willow let out a deep grown, the sound going strait Giles already over inflamed libido. 

“You like that little girl?” He whispered harshly in her ear. “It not all girl power you know, us blokes know a trick or two.” 

Wracked with desire that was nearly painful Willow felt her hands snake down between her legs again. “No you don’t.” he grabbed her wrist and pined it to the bed.

“Oh god.” She moaned “Please.” 

“Please wot?” He was going to make her say it. Draw out ever beautiful word. Willow looked at Giles through eyes barely slits swollen with lust. The eyes that looked at him shimmered black. Ripper smiled, this was just the kind of fire he loved to play with. “Please, wot?” 

Willow slapped her free hand to Giles chest, he cried out at the pure quantity of power she sunk into him. 

“Fuck me.”

Giles didn’t stand on ceremony. With a quick thrust he was in her. Willow made a sound between a scream and a moan. It was like fucking a virgin she was so tight around him. Xander came when Willow said fuck me. He hadn’t even touched himself; the residual magic had done all the work. He was still painfully hard though and couldn’t begin to drag his eyes from the sight in front of him. 

It seemed like hours that Giles worked in and out of her pulling out slow and driving in hard. Every thrust invoking moans and inarticulate pleas for release the magic strung tight between them. Finally the need became too great; the rhythm became faster, their breath becoming harsh and ragged. Giles came with a wild roar, Willow a breath behind. Her arm flung out and landed across Xander’s chest and for a moment he could feel everything. He felt Willow bare down around his cock like a vice, he felt Giles fill him, pumping hot semen in wave after wave. It went on forever. 

When Xander could see again the sight before him was lurid at best. Giles was splayed half across Willow asleep, still in her. Willows hair was fanned out a natural red, her swollen breasts rose and feel with easy breathing. Xander thought he wanted nothing more in the world to lick the tight nipples in front of him but the thought of moving even an inch to do it was too much. He closed his eyes and went back to sleep. 

~

It was seven when Vi shook Giles awake from his spot on the couch. He uttered some fairly vile curses and tried to go back to sleep.

“I don’t care how hung over you are Rupert Giles. Something happened last night and we need to talk about it.” Giles sat up, blind panic setting in as the memories flooded back. Images of going to prison for rape, or being punished by the local coven for dark magic filed his mind. 

“Um yes?” Was all he managed to squeak out.

“There was a massive wave of magical power that hit the entire neighbourhood last night. We thought it was an attack of some sort but it passed quickly.” 

“Really?” Giles tried to keep a strait face but he could just feel the other shoe begin to drop.

“Yes, according to Andrew the epicentre was this house.” Vi folded her arms and waited for a reply. 

“Ah, well, yes, you see last night, well I had a… ah …discussion with Willow and …um… managed to convince her to drain off most of that excess power she’d been building up before she did herself harm with it.” 

“Really.” Vi had developed a tone of voice that clearly said she didn’t believe a word of it. 

“Well it was quite an emotionally cathartic experience I believe, and while I did put up some shields Willow had built up far more power than I had thought possible. It must have...leaked.”

“Leaked?” 

“Um...yes.”

“Well that ‘leak’ had some interesting side effects.” Giles felt his palms begin to sweat.

“Ah, well, to be expected, as long as no one was hurt.”

“No, no injuries, possibly pregnancies, but no injuries.” Giles felt himself flush. Every magic user south of the artic circle knew what he had done by now. The next time he faced the local coven he was going to get teased without mercy. He didn’t even think he could face that third rate wizard Andrew again with out blushing. It lease Ethan was in South Africa at last report. 

“Well we’ll just have to deal with that as it comes around, excuse me I have something I just remembered...” Giles beat a hasty retreat to the door.

“Giles.” Vi called out after him. “No more alcohol for a while.” 

“I assure you that will no longer be an issue.”

~

Up stairs Willow and Xander were still asleep. He marvelled at how innocent they looked but also how safe and at peace they seemed. Giles decided he would face the music when they woke up but he wanted a couple more hours of sleep first. He kicked off his shoes and crawled back into bed between Willow and Xander and for the first time in a long time slept well. 


End file.
